


This Day, The Next, A Hundred Years is Nothing

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Childhood Memories, Gen, Identity Issues, Loki Feels, Past Relationship(s), Rejection, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Loki doesn't suppress the memories. Sometimes it feels like it was yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Day, The Next, A Hundred Years is Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Majesticone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesticone/gifts), [loki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki/gifts).



Icy skin, comfortable icy-blue skin that he knew belonged to him. Casting furtive glances over his shoulder, making certain that no one would be here to see. His chances were few and the process to return to Asgardian form was painful, but seeing a familiar crimson gaze in the mirror was worth it every time.

Golden hair, golden armor, golden child. Brother...? Thor's role in his life became increasingly blurred as they grew older. As he was constantly shoved away by Odin, he would secretly turn to Thor to see if he had answers, comfort, anything to offer. But Thor was changing along with his role, becoming prideful and self-obsessed and suddenly without time for Insecure Baby Brother. 

Wondering who he was anymore. His identity was a muddle, a cloud of dirt bleeding through a clear pond. Everyone else seemed to be muddled also, leaving him to ponder what family meant. He searched for it but found nothing for him. All of it was for the select, those worthy, strong...favored. No matter how he tried, he found he couldn't be these things to his foster fam—his caretakers. When the realization first hit him, he went to his room and wept. Then he worked through, embracing his rejection and realizing: he had been set free. 

He would horde, make certain no one else would be.  


End file.
